


Soul Mates at Birth

by cielxsebastian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian/pseuds/cielxsebastian
Summary: This is a Ciel x Sebastian and possibly claude x Ciel x Sebastian story. And this takes place in the 21st century. Now I called this soul mate at birth because in this story each child is born with a soul mate or a lover. Well each child, even demon children, are given a necklace that's half of an object. Like one soul mate could have a half a star, while the other soul mate has the other half of the star. Some children have a lover that's  not human and some have a lover that is human. Well what if one had more than one soul mate? Would he or she have to choose between them? We will find out in the story. Well whenever someone gets close to thier mate thier necklace becomes warm and glows a color of thier birth stone. But when their away from thier mate thier necklace becomes cold and dull. 
Well Ciel meets Sebastian in the hospital since he has sick. Sebastian is a demon but yet a doctor for humans. Ciels parents are alive but everything else is a mystery until you read.





	1. Lover Found Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know I should be working on my other stories but I had this on my mind and wanted to start it as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. <3 u all!

Ciel is sixteen years old, he's home schooled and he never gets out. Now there was a reason for that. You see Ciel is supposed to marry Elizabeth, though they're not soul mates. He got his necklace at an early age to see if they were soul mates. Well, Ciels father said, if he could find his mate before he turned eighteen he didn't have to marry Elizabeth.

But, since Vincent said that Ciel hasn't been able to go anywhere hardly. If he did go outside he had to stay on the Phantomhive property. His parents were always gone somewhere. You think that would give him a chance to go find his mate? Well you're wrong. His father had ordered Tanaka to not let Ciel leave the house for any reason whatsoever. 

Now I bet you have a few questions about this mate thing. Does it matter of the gender? Are there more than one at a time? If one dies is another able to take that one's place? Can two of the same gender have a baby without help? Well for the first question, no, it doesn't matter of the gender. Second, yes, but it's really rare to have more than one soul mate. 

Third, yes, but only if you have two mates or if the other had died at a young age. And fourth, yes, any couple can have a baby even if it's the same gender. Now back to the story!But, then Ciel became ill, he was running a fever and he couldn't hold anything down. He's been like that for a full week now. 

Tanaka tried keeping him in bed and giving him fluids and medicine to help the fever, but nothing worked. So he picked the small boy up and took him to the hospital. He knew if he didn't, Ciel would die. Sebastian is a doctor, but yet he's a demon. He had been a doctor for a few years now and everyone knows he's a demon. No one mind he was since he helps people. 

Everyone knows about demons and other unworldly things. Are they scared of them, yes. But do they try to get along, of course.   
They know the humans own the planet, they were there first, so they do try to get along as best as they can. Demons and other unworldly things had thier own realms, but they ended up coming to the human world for food.

Now there are some things they don't know about Sebastian. One, was that he was only there to look for a mate. Two, he didn't know how to love anyone and so he was quite mean. Three, he doesn't treat humans very well outside of work. And four, his father is lucifer and so right now he needed a mate to rule the underworld with.

He didn't know what he was going to do if he found a human mate. He can't love...no wait scratch that. He doesn't love, he won't love, he hates love. Why, you may ask. Because a human killed his mother and since then he wouldn't love, especially another human. But, Sebastian is a reasonable man. He told his father that if his mate came in sick he would make him or her well again. 

And he would try to love him or her.Well, Ciel was rushed into the hospital and took to Sebastian that had no patients at the time. He quickly took Ciel into a room to start checking his temperature. He frowned when he saw it was a hundred and ten. "How long did they plan on making you wait...?" 

He muttered before, he felt his necklace start to get warm from under his shirt, and saw Ciels necklace glowing through his shirt. He hummed softly. "My my, I've finally found you." He picked him up out of the bed. "I'll take you home first and then I'll make you better." He said softly as he looked at the unconscious boy. He then transported him to the underworld.


	2. Sick Lover Taken Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the name sucks for the chapter but I couldn't think of anything else. Thanks for reading though. :) <3 u all!!!

Sebastian carried Ciel inside and took him up to his room, laying him down in the bed. He then got some chains and chained his wrist to the bed post above his head. Though the chains were long enough for Ciel to have his arms down by his sides. After that he got some medicine that is ment to heal anything that humans have, other than cancer anyways. 

Sebastian leaned Ciels head up and put the medicine at his mouth. "Swallow." He muttered to him before pouring the liquid into Ciels mouth. Ciel swallowed it and Sebastian smirked. "Such a good boy. I think I may like you." He laid his head back down onto the pillow. He then took Ciels shoes and socks and pants off before covering him with a blanket. 

He then picked up his cellphone, calling his best friend, Claude Faustus. Claude had picked up his phone. He was in his own home watching a few humans suffer while his brothers and sisters slowly tore them apart. 

"Hello?" Claude asked after he had picked up. "Hey, Claude, I've found my mate...you should come look at the beauty." Sebastian said as he watched Ciel get more comfortable. "Beauty huh? Boy or girl?" Claude was obviously interested in the others mate. "Boy, he's a fine one. He's only sixteen years old. He was brought into the hospital with a fever... a high one at that. It makes me wonder how long he was sick. but, I just took care of it." Sebastian said softly as he forced himself to look away from the boy. "Alright, I'll be right there. Besides, I'm a little interested on what he looks like."

Then he hung up and Sebastian sat down by the bed. He watched over Ciel, making sure he was comfortable and that he doesn't get sick anymore. After an hour or so Claude came up and knocked on the door and Sebastian let him in and showed him up to the bedroom. When Claude saw him he smirked. "He's quite a beauty indeed." He then felt his necklace becoming warm. 

"It looks like you're not his only mate." Claude says and Sebastian hummed lightly. "I don't mind that, he can be with us both." Claude smirks darkly. "I love that idea." He went over to the boy and slowly pulled down the blankets. He looked down at Ciels girlish waist, thighs, and legs. 

"My, he is a fine one." Claude muttered as he put his hands on Ciels hips and slowly moved them along Ciels warm legs and thighs. Sebastian smirked a bit, watching as Ciel squirmed under Claudes touch. Ciel then opened his royal blue eyes looking up at the them. He wasn't scared, he could tell they were his mates. 

"Look who's awake." Claude says as he leaned down and pressed his nose into Ciels neck, taking in his scent. Ciel yelped at his sudden movement making Sebastian and Claude chuckle at him. "Speak to us, what is your name?" Ciel looked at the two. "I'm Ciel Earl Vincent Alexander Phantomhive." Claude looked over at Sebastian. "We got ourselves a noble." 

Claude then yanked Ciels hips up to meet his own and ciel instantly wrapped his legs around his waist. He was still wearing boxers and Claude is still wearing pants. Sebastian smirked as he saw Ciel corporate with Claudes actions so easily. 

"I think we got ourselves a good one unlike most." Sebastian comments as he smirked. "You are correct with that." Claude said, looking down at Ciel and Ciel looked up at him innocently. The two demons felt a shiver go down thier spines. "I think we can trust him enough to unchain him." Claude says as he pulled back, letting Ciels hips and butt fall back onto the bed. 

Sebastian walked over, pulling out the key. "If you try to run, hit, kick, trick one of us we will chain you up and punish you. Do you understand?" Ciel nods softly and Sebastian unchained his wrists. Ciel slowly sat up to not alarm them as he rubbed his sore wrists lightly. "He's so small for a sixteen year old." Claude comments looking at the boy.

"I know, I didn't believe he was sixteen when I first saw him." Sebastian says, taking off his work clothes and putting on a pair of sweatpants. He stayed shirtless witch made Ciel stare at him. Sebastian smirked and got beside Ciel on his knees, facing him. "Do you like what you see, little one?" Ciel nods softly and Sebastian gently took his hand and put it on his own chest. He then slowly moved Ciels hand down his chest and torso, letting him feel every muscle he had. 

He smirked as he watched Ciels eyes follow his own hand. Sebastian then suddenly pulled Ciel up into him and Ciel automatically wrapped his thin arms around his neck softly. Ciel then slowly leaned up and kissed him deeply. He loved the closeness of his two real mates. He wasn't near Elizabeth now. He didn't have to pretend to love someone that he didn't. 

Sebastian kissed him back deeply as Claude got behind Ciel and started kissing on his neck, his arms around his waist. Sebastian's arms were around Ciels mid torso. Now this felt right to Ciel, this felt like home.


	3. Love Of A Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon!!!!!!!

Ciel felt his shirt being lift up by both males from in front of him and behind. He lift his arms up and let the two take it off to be tossed onto the floor like his pants, to be abandoned for the night. Two pairs of hands roamed his front and back as he had one arm around sebastians neck and the other around Claude. 

The two demons started kissing on his neck. One kissing the front of his neck, while the other kissed the side of his neck. He could feel the small nips and sucks as he moaned in pleasure. The two demons purred in approval of his moans. 

"Hmm, I'll take him first." Sebastian said and made Ciel turn his back towards him. Claude nods softly and kissed Ciel lovingly and Ciel kissed back while unbuttoning claudes shirt. Sebastian pulled Ciels boxers off and kissed the back of his neck softly. When Claudes shirt was all the way off he started kissing on Ciels neck.

The two demons kissed down his neck then Claude kissed down his chest while Sebastian kissed down between his shoulder blades. Ciel moaned softly and gripped Claudes hair lightly. Claude liked it though. When the two got low enough Claude put Ciels legs over his shoulders while holding him up by his thighs. Sebastian held Ciel up by his waist from behind to make easy for Claude. 

Claude started licking Ciels member making him moan out in pleasure, his back arched slightly. Sebastian smirked as he leaned up close to Ciels ear. "Are you a virgin~?" Senastian asked as he rubbed his hips. Ciel nods softly as his eyes were closed lightly and his mouth was open slightly. Sebastian purred almost happily as he and Claude held him up while Claude pleasure his front side and Sebastian pleasured his back side. 

Sebastian leaned down and slipped his tongue inside Ciels entrance. Ciel moaned out in pleasure, his grip on Claude hair tightened. Claude purred and took Ciels member into his mouth. When sebastian felt Ciel was slick enough he pulled his tongue out and pushed a finger inside him. Ciel squirmed slightly at the intrusion.

Sebastian kissed along his neck softly and whispered. "Don't worry, it will get better soon." He started moving his finger inside him and ciel laid his head back into sebastians shoulder. Claude started sucking and moving his head. Ciel moaned out in pleasure as he tugged at Claudes hair. Sebastian pushed another finger inside him, making him groan in slight pain.

Sebastian started kissing and nipping Ciels shoulder. When Ciel became used to the two finger inside him, Sebastian began  scissoring and thrusting them, making Ciels hips push up against Claude's face. Ciel moaned and cried out in pleasure as he was already getting close to cumming. Claude started deep throating him and wrapping his unnaturally long tongue around Ciels member, making the pleasure in his lower rejoins intense. 

Then Sebastian hit something inside him that made Ciel orgasm into Claudes mouth as Ciel let out a silent scream of pleasure. Claude swallowed Ciels cum before removing Ciels member from his mouth. He set Ciel down and ciel looked up at the two flushed and panting softly. Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel deeply. When he pulled back Claude kissed Ciel deeply. 

When Claude pulled back Sebastian got ciel on his hand and knees on the bed. Sebastian leaned over Ciel and kissed the back of the neck softly as he pulled off his own pants and boxers. Claude pulled off his pants and boxers as well. Sebastian slowly pushed into ciel, letting Ciel get used to him being inside him. Claude guide Ciels hand to his member and Ciel started stroking him. 

When Ciel was used to it he nods for Sebastian to move. Sebastian started thrusting at first slowly until he slowly started getting faster and harder. Ciel kept stroking Claude and Claude stroked Ciels hair softly. Then ciel felt Sebastian hit that same spot that he hit with his fingers and moaned out in pleasure while gripping the bed as he kept stroking Claude. Soon Ciel came first moaning out in pleasure, then the two older demons came at the same time groaning Ciels name. 

Sebastian pulled out of ciel and ciel let go of Claude member. Sebastian gently laid Ciel down in the bed as Ciel passed out exhausted. Sebastian and Claude cleaned Ciel up before cleaning themselves. They then laid with Ciel, one on each side of him and held him close.


	4. First Day

It was the first day. Ciel was still asleep naked in the bed now alone. The two demons that was laying with him was in the dinning room, drinking coffee. Yes, demons can eat and drink human foods. It's not as satisfying as a soul but, it tastes good to them. "So, Sebastian, Are you going to make him breakfast or shall I?" Claude asked looking at him. 

"He's sixteen he can make his own breakfast..." sebastian said almost bitterly. Claude raised a brow at him. "Sebastian, you should show him that you love him if your going to earn his trust."Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I've said this many times and I'll say it again. I do not love." Claude shakes his head. 

"You'll change your mind about that sooner or later. The first time he cries because you hurt him or his feelings or he misses home, you'll jump to his side in a matter of seconds to comfort him." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Claude." Claude rolls his eyes and got up. "I'll make his breakfast." 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "you'll end up spoiling him." Claude shook his head at him. He wasn't surprised at all. "whatever."Both demons froze when they saw the small boy walk in wearing nothing but one of Sebastian's dress shirts that was about five times bigger than him but, yet ended right at his thighs. He still had cum on his thighs from last night. 

His cheeks were red and his mouth was covered from slightly from where he had his hands close to his mouth. They couldn't see his hands from the long sleeves. The two demons thought he was so adorable. But then Sebastian realized Ciel was wearing one of his shirts and scoffed. 

"Did you really have to get in my clothes though?" Ciel flinched slightly and looked down. "I-I'm sorry, all of my clothes were dirty..." Claude glared at Sebastian and hit him in the back of the head. Sebastian growled a bit glaring at Claude as Claude went over to Ciel and picked him up, holding him softly. 

Ciel wrapped his small arms around his neck, as he pressed his face into Claude's neck softly. Claude glared slightly at Sebastian, a bit protective over Ciel. "It is not his fault he has no clothes to change into. You're the one who brought him here without his things. What the hell is your problem lately? Lucifer would be disappointed if he saw you speaking to him in such ways." 

Claude then took Ciel up stairs to give him a warm bath. Sebastian sighed softly and sat back in his seat. He couldn't believe how he talked towards Ciel, though in a way he could. You see Sebastian's mother was killed by angry humans, since then he had hatred towards humans. 

He knew it wasn't Ciel's fault of what happened, Ciel would have only been a baby at the time this had happened. He knew he owed Ciel an apology so he got up to fix him breakfast.As Ciel was taking his bath he looked up at Claude with watery eyes. Claude was by the tub washing his body. He looked at Ciel when he saw the tears in the boys eyes. 

"What's wrong Ciel?" Claude asked softly in concern. "Does Sebastian hate me?" Ciel asked with a bit of sadness in his voice. "No, Ciel, he does not hate you." Claude says softly, as he kissed his cheek softly. 

"Then why is he so hateful towards me as if I had done something terribly wrong?" Ciel asked confused. "Something really bad happened in his past...he'll tell you when he's ready." Claude says softly before he got the now cleaned Ciel out of the tub with a white fluffy towel.


	5. Changing his ways.

Claude sat Ciel on the bed and started drying him off with the towel he used to get Ciel out of the empty tub. Ciel sat still for him as he watched his necklace glow so bright. "Well Ciel you won't be too happy about this but...I have to leave for work soon." Claude says softly and Ciel tackled him into a hug. 

"Don't leave me alone here with him." Ciel begged in a frightened tone. Claude wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him close. He could have sworn he felt his heart pound hard and fast though it could be just him feeling Ciels heart since his own heart doesn't beat. ((A/N) I added that part, for a reason, don't judge!)

"Don't worry Ciel, he won't hurt you I promise." Claude says as he kissed him softly. Ciel kissed him back softly and slowly pulled back, nodding. "Okay." Ciel says softly before seeing Sebastian bring Ciel some breakfast. Ciel watched a bit shocked at all the food he made for him. Sebastian set the food down in front of him and kissed him softly. Claude got up and left so they could be alone. 

When Sebastian slowly pulled he gently pulled him close. "I'm sorry for how I've spoken to you...right now I can't tell you why I had said those things, but I truly am sorry." Sebastian said softly and Ciel sighed, leaning into the older male with his head on his chest. "It's okay, Sebastian. You don't have to explain anything to me if you're not ready to." Ciel said softly.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile slightly. He then got up and got another one of his clean shirts out of the closet. He then put it on Ciel, being gentle as he did so. Ciel sat still for him. Sebastian leaned down and kissed the young boy softly. Ciel kissed back with his eyes closed. His body was now relaxed, he didn't feel threatened anymore. He felt safe with him around. Though he wished Claude was there as well.

"You eat your breakfast, I'll go get your clothes." Sebastian says and ciel nods softly. "Okay, Sebastian." Ciel says before he began to eat while he watched Sebastian leave the room. Sebastian had left the castle while Ciel stayed inside. Sebastian was gone for a few hours since he got Ciels clothes from his old home and he also went shopping for a few...extra clothing for personal reasons. ( ■~■ ). 

Ciel started watching tv and even took a nap while Sebastian was gone. When Sebastian came back, Ciel was still asleep. So, Sebastian took his clothes and set them down and got into the bed behind him and started kissing and sucking on his neck. Ciel moaned and he reached back, gripping Sebastians hair softly. "S-sebastian?" Ciel asked as he moaned. 

"Yes, it's me." Sebastian said softly. He then pulled back and gently picked Ciel up, standing him on the bed. He then took the shirt off him and got him dressed into some little shorts and a cute t-shirt. "How is this?" Sebastian asked and Ciel looked down at himself. "I love it~. Thank you~." Ciel giggled and hugged Sebastian tightly. He could feel the warmth of both of their necklaces.

Sebastian hugged Ciel softly and kissed his cheek. "I'm still feel bad about this morning..." Sebastian said softly and Ciel shook his head softly. "It's okay. I'm glad that you talked to me a little bit. But, what about my home?" Ciel asked. "Well love...if you ever want to go see your family I will not stop you. But, I won't let them take you away from us. We love you... I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a bit short but will be longer next time. Next chapter is Demon Bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian is a huge Jerk for a little bit but he will slowly become more loving. Oh and they're some sex in this so if you don't like Yaoi/boy x boy. Love you all!!!


End file.
